hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
City
City is a song from Hollywood Undead's debut album, Swan Songs. Lyrics Deuce: (Let's watch it burn) (Let's watch it burn) Let's watch the city burn the world Let's watch the city burn From the skylines on top of the world Till there's nothing left of her Let's watch the city burn the world Charlie Scene: Body, dusk, and ash with two empty cans of gas The only evidence they have is a police sketch of my mask And it's hard at times to ask if you could save my heart for last And it's hard to face the facts when the darkness fades to black It's not just make-believe when they make me take a seat And they put amphetamines in the air and make me breathe So come on and grab your children, look out for burning buildings And villains who pillage, they're killing by the millions And billions of people die for a lost cause So now I pray to a nation destroyed under God Deuce: (It's the end of the world) Charlie Scene: All my battles have been won but the war has just begun! Deuce: Let's watch the city burn From the skylines on top of the world Till there's nothing left of her Let's watch the city burn the world Johnny 3 Tears: The city looks so pretty, do you wanna burn it with me Till the skies bleed ashes and this fucking skyline crashes They catch us with matches, I ignite the flame And all the hopes of a youth deemed fucking insane They say: "Take the pill, in God we trust, Go and kill, God loves us, As in life, as in death, Breathing till there is no breath" I will not die in the night but in the light of the sun With the ashes of this world in my lungs But who am I say "let's all just run away"? Grab your stakes and pray Deuce: We're gonna burn this world today (It's the end of the world) Johnny 3 Tears: As in heaven, as on earth We've been dead since our birth Deuce: Let's watch the city burn From the skylines on top of the world Till there's nothing left of her Let's watch the city burn the world (Let's watch it burn) (Let's watch it burn) J-Dog: The city looks pretty, do you wanna burn it with me? The city looks so pretty, do you wanna burn it with me? The city looks so pretty, do you wanna burn it with me? The city looks so pretty, do you wanna burn it with me? Charlie Scene: We'll use those trees as torches J-Dog: (Do you wanna burn it with me?) Charlie Scene: We'll flood the streets with corpses J-Dog: (Do you wanna burn it with me?) Charlie Scene: We'll watch the city fucking bleed J-Dog: (Do you wanna burn it with me?) Charlie Scene: And bring the world to its knees Charlie Scene and J-Dog: (Do you wanna burn it with me?!) Deuce: Let's watch the city burn From the skylines on top of the world Till there's nothing left of her Let's watch the city burn the world Deuce: Let's watch the city burn (Let's watch it burn) From the skylines on top of the world Da Kurlzz: (Let's watch it burn!) Deuce: Till there's nothing left of her (Let's watch it burn) Da Kurlzz and Deuce: Let's watch the city burn the world! Deuce: (Let's watch it burn) (Let's watch it burn) Let's watch the city burn the world Category:Songs Category:Swan Songs Category:Hollywood Undead (album) Category:Da Kurlzz Category:Deuce (HU) Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:J-Dog Category:Charlie Scene Category:2008 Category:Explicit Category:Songs played live Category:Title after Lyrics Personnel *Charlie Scene - lead guitar, unclean vocals, vocals *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion, unclean vocals *Deuce - bass guitar, clean vocals, keyboards, unclean vocals *J-Dog - keyboards, programming, rhythm guitar, synthesizer, unclean vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - unclean vocals, vocals Trivia *This song was intended for release on Hollywood Undead, but the original version was never leaked. *A live version of this song is featured as a bonus track on Desperate Measures. Category:Songs Category:Swan Songs Category:Hollywood Undead (album) Category:Da Kurlzz Category:Deuce (HU) Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:J-Dog Category:Charlie Scene Category:2008 Category:Explicit Category:Songs played live Category:Title after Lyrics